Machine tools mentioned above are sufficiently known, for example for metal-cutting material machining. They are used, for example, as machining units or as machining centers, in particular in the field of metal working. A characteristic of machine tools of this kind is that the tool change process has to be carried out as fast as possible in order to minimize standstill times of the machine tool. In order to guarantee, on the one hand, a high variability in machining with machine tools of this kind, and, on the other hand, to accelerate the tool change process accordingly, it is known to provide in the machine tool tool magazines in which a number of storing places for receiving the single machining tools. Known tool change devices combine a linear movement of the one-membered lug with a rotational movement of the tool carrier held by the lug which usually has two tool receivers. This kinematic arrangement, however, is inflexible and makes it impossible or possible only with great effort that multiple-piece tool magazines, which may be arranged at different points within the machine tool, interact efficiently with the tool spindle.
Therefore it is an object of the invention to suggest an arrangement which increases the mobility of the tool change device arranged in the machine frame in order to offer the opportunity of changing and exchanging fast and efficiently machining tools at the spindle from a rather large supply of machining tools stored in the machine tool.